Yakumo's Advice
by iiRawrKay
Summary: Yakumo ends up at her house with Harima, her word of advice, never clean your room. HarimaxYakumo


**Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble.. (DUH)**

"Yakumo.." Harima said leaning over her work as they proceeded with his Manga work. "How are you doing?"

Yakumo blushed, "I-I'm d-doing just fine, Harima."

Harima nodded and went back to his writing and drawing, Yakumo couldn't help but stare at him while he concentrated on his work. His eyes were so serious, it made Yakumo happy to see him take so much pride in his work.

_"I wish he'd pay that much attention to me.." _She thought. She continued with her work and kept her glance at a minimum. Harima however, was aware of her current glances, but kept to himself. "_Whats going on in her head? Why does she keep looking at me like that? ..." _He shook it off. The clock read 21:09 and they were still working away, Yakumo yawned and Harima stopped to look at her.

"Yakumo, you don't have to stay so long, really, if you are tired, I won't stop you from sleeping." Harima said nicely.

"Oh no, its okay, I want to help you with your work.." Yakumo said yawning again.

Harima put down his brush and offered Yakumo his hand, "Here, I'll take you home."

Yakumo blushed again then took his head, "It's okay I.."

Before she could finish Harima had her out the door, "Here." He said handing her a helmet.

Yakumo put it on and got on the back of his motorcycle. She held on tightly and blushed again, "_It's like, a hug, only...no, it's like holding someone..it's so, nice.." _Yakumo thought as they raced down the road towards Yakumo's house. It was a dark night and slightly windy, but it wasn't raining. Yakumo held on tightly as they went around a corner, Harima stopped at a Temple.

"Hey Yakumo, I'll be back in a second, I have to do something first." He said getting of the bike.

Yakumo nodded and watched Harima enter the temple, she started to get cold. Shortly, Harima cam back out and waved to Yakumo. She sighed from relief then shivered.

"Hey, is something wrong? You cold?" Harima said approaching her.

Suddenly a bigger gust of wind blew and Yakumo let out a whimper as her skirt blew up and her shirt unbuttoned. She turned bright red and refused to open her eyes, she then felt a warmth around her.

"Here." Harima wrapped a blanket around Yakumo and blushed slightly.

Yakumo buttoned her shirt and cuddled into the blanket more. Harima got back oon the bike and turned to look at Yakumo.

"It's okay, I promise I didn't see anything.." Harima turned the bike on and they started down the road again. Yakumo blushed lighter and laid her head on Harima's shoulder as they sped down the rest of the way. After a short while they arrived at Yakumo's house. He sped slowly to a stop and helped Yakumo off. It started to rain so he hurried her to the door of her house, before he could say goodbye she pulled him into her house and shut the door.

She blushed, "Its a really bad storm.. I-I wouldn't want you to get in an accident.." She said looking down.

Harima reached into his book bag and pulled out his Manga, "It's fine, I guess I can do this here." He smiled.

She smiled a little and led him into the living room, "Here, you can set up here." She said yawning again.

"I can help if you-" Yakumo was interupted as Harima grabbed her hand.

"It's fine Yakumo, I can do it myself, you need to hurry on to bed." He said looking at her seriously.

They walked to her bedroom and he reached for the door, "No wait!" Yakumo blurted out.

"You see, its such a mess in there and.." Yakumo trailed off.

"It's fine, how bad could it be?" Harima opened her door and saw clothes all over the floor.

"Oh no.." Yakumo ran in and started picking up clothes.

"Here, let me he-" Harima tripped on his way in and fell.

"..." He opened his eyes to see Yakumo laying under him, he exploded into a deep crimson blush.

She layed there shocked as he did, they looked at each other but didn't move, it was all so shocking.

"Yakumo... who's making so much noise?" Tenma stumbled into the doorway half asleep.

Harima's mouth dropped and he quickly got off of Yakumo.

"Oh Yakumo, sorry to interupt, didn't know you were into doing things like that.." Tenma stuttered. "Well... h-have funnn.." Tenma stumbled back down the hallway.

Yakumo looked at Harima, then back at the doorway, "I, uh..." She blushed deeply and tried not to look at him.

"No, it's my fault.. I'm the one who tripped." He scratched his head.

"No, but if I would've cleaned my room, you wouldn't have tripped.." Yakumo went on again.

"No really, its my fault.."

"No it's mine."

"Mine.."

"MINE!"

"Stop.." Harima said finally. He took Yakumo's face and put it at eye level with his, "My fault.." He said gently.

She sat ther and blushed like crazy, "_It's now.. or never." _She thought. She leaned in to him and led him into a passionate kiss. Harima was stunned but accepted it, they kept it going for minutes at a time and he finally broke the kiss. She shyly downed her haed and blushed again.

"S-sorry..." she said barely whispering.

He took her head and kissed her again, this time moving her to the floor. She laid there as they continued their kiss, this time was almost effortless and they dazed off into kissing bliss. Finally, after holding their breath for too long, they both broke and gasped for air. He smiled as she blushed shyly, she enjoyed it, and so did he.

"Yakumo.." He said with a gentle stare.

She blushed a deep red again, "Kenji...I.. ..I love you.." she said with tears in her eyes.

Harima wiped her tears before kissing her again, and again, and again. They were in there own world, the clock said 2:30am and the sun broke into the darkness, the sun was rising. They finally made one last lock before gasping for air again. He moved off of her a bit and noticed her shirt half unbuttoned, he pulled her shirt closed and got up. Yakumo was a mess, shirt unbuttoned skirt pushed up to her belly button. You could tell they were on the floor for hours. Harima grabbed his unfinished Manga and headed for the door. Yakumo quickly adjusted her skirt and ran after him.

"Well, I best be going.." He stuttered opening the door.

"Y-yeah." She said still blushing.

He leaned in for one last peck on the lips and started out the door, "Hey Tsukamoto.." He started.

"I love you too.." He smiled and started down the pathway to his bike.

Yakumo waved as he took off for home, she shut the door and felt her lips. Barely believing what happened last night.

"Yakumo?" Tenma said walking out of her room towards Yakumo.

"I had the weirdest dream last night.. Did anything happen?" Tenma said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Yakumo giggled and thought about what just happened, "Oh Tenma, if only you knew."


End file.
